Diamond
by Yostep
Summary: Karena ditolak cintanya, Sakura berubah 180 derajat. Orangtua Sakura mengambil keputusan akhir/"Akan ada tamu baru dirumah"/"Aku benci Dia!
1. Chapter 1

**DIAMOND**

 **DISCLAIMER MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **BY YOLA PINARSINTA**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Sakura menyeret tasnya dengan mengucur dari seluruh , kaki, wajah, dan rambutnya seluruhnya basah. Tunggu dulu,Sakura itu anak orang kaya,anak dari pasangan Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki,pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Kalau begitu, Sakura harusnya tidak berkeringat sebegitu parah, bukan?Kalaupun dia di hukum di panasnya terik matahari,sesampainya di mobil ia pasti menghidupkan AC di mobilnya. Harusnya begitu,tapi kenapa tumben-tumbrnya Sakura mereka kehabisan bensin?Haha!Tidak mungkin!

"Ini sudah hari ke-2 dia tidak mau menaiki mobil," bisik para pelayan.

" Iya,apa kepalanya terbentur batu,anmensia tanpa sepengetahuan kita,terus jadi bego?" Bisik pelayan yang lain.

"Bodoh!Mana mungkin!Kalau memang benar begitu,pihak sekolah pasti sudah menelpon kita!" Pelayan yang lain menyahut.

Acara bisik-bisik mereka terhenti saat Nyonya muda mereka,Haruno Sakura,menatap mereka.

"Apa liat-liat,hah?!" Pekiknya dingin.

"Ti-ti-tidak Nyonya!Sama sekali tidak!" Para pelayan langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Cih!" Desis Sakura lalu berlalu pergi.

"Tuh kan!Apa dia lagi Pms?" Bisik seorang pelayan.

"Ngakk mungkin tuh!" Pelayan yang lain tidak setuju dengan yang pelayan tadi bisikan,sementara pelayan-pelayan lain hanya menyetujuinya.

Sakura Pov

Namaku Sakura Haruno,aku anak tunggal dan orang-orang selalu meng-klaim kalau aku itu tidak setuju dengan anggapan yang diberikan mereka itu. Menurutku,aku itu biasa-biasa saja. Memang sih,di sekolahku,Tokyo Senior High School,aku selalu peringkat -guru juga bangga dengan prestasiku bilang,dengan prestasiku yang seperti ini,aku pasti bisa menjadi orang sih gak peduli,mau aku bego atau nggak,toh aku nanti yang harus nerusin perusahaan jujur saja,walaupun dengan begitu masa depanku dijamin cerah,aku tidak terlalu -citaku sejak dulu adalah menjadi seorang ,juga sejak dulu aku tidak diperbolehkan menjadi seorang bilang; _"Untuk apa kau menjadi seorang dokter kalau kau bisa menjadi seorang penguaha?Sadarlah,Sakura!"_ Yah,sejak saat itu hatiku yang membuatku kadang iri kepada TenTen dan TenTen hanyalah penjual bakpau keliling,sedangkan Ibu TenTen sudah meninggalkan Hinata adalah seorang cleaning service,sedangkan Ibu Hinata seorang ibu rumah dan Hinata hanya seorang murid beasiswa,membuat mereka selalu belajar dengan tidak dikekang harus menjadi apa,intinya,mereka bebas memilih cita-cita mereka.

Tok!Tok!

Lamunanku segera berhenti ketika ada seseorang mengetuk ,kupikir itu hanyalah seorang pelayan yang membawa makanan,tapi aku langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurku ketika mendengar suara yang khas,suara Tou-san.

"Ada apa Tou-san?Tumben Tou-san bisa pulang jam segini?Biasanya bahkan gak pulang ke rumah," ujarku ,aku paling benci diajak berbicara pada situasi begini.

"Tou-san dengar,kamu tidak mau lagi menaiki mobil ke sekolah dan saat -pagi kau menaiki mobil,lalu turun saat Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak melihatmu pulang,kamu menolak untuk menaiki mobil ada apa?" Tanya Kizashi panjang lebar.

'Pasti pelayan-pelayan itu yang memberitahu!Cih!'Pikirku.

"Sakura?"

"Tidak Tou-san tanya aja sama pelayan-pelayan itu!"Aku kesal setengah mati,para pelayan itu benar-benar mulut ember!

"Sa…

Blaam!

Aku membanting dengan kesal pintu masih inga betul,kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu membangkang.

 _End of Sakura Pov_

 _Flashback_

Tokyo Senior High School adalah sekolah favorit di Tokyo. Murid-murid yang pintar,kaya dan berbakat ada di tentu saja ada orang yang paling yang paling diunggulkan ada 2;Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sasuke adalah seorang murid pintar,kaya,dan ,ia benar benar hanya Namikaze Naruto,sahabatnya sejak TK-lah yang bisa mengajaknya berbicara. Sedangkan Haruno Sakura?Dia adalah murid yang pintar,kaya,berbakat,ceria dan enak diajak ,Sakura suka sama Sasuke!Benar gak ya… Tapi satu kejadian lah yang membuktikan kalau gosip itu benar

 **Kelas XI-A**

Kelas Uchiha Sasuke, laci meja Sasuke,setidaknya sehari ada 5 surat cinta terselip , Sasuke selalu menolak mentah-mentah surat cinta buatan mereka yang setidaknya ditulis selama 3 ini,kelas benar benar heboh. Orang-orang dari kelas lain berdatanga ke kelas ,Haruno Sakura menyatakan perasaan pada Uchiha Sasuke secara terang-terangan. Tidak memakai bilang pada malu,tuh,kalau ditolak?

"Sasuke!Aku menyukaimu!Maukah kau jadi pacarku?!" Sakura menundukkan sudah semerah kepiting ditolak,malu dong!Banyak orang yang lihat lagi!

Sasuke terdiam lama,sampai jawaban keluar dari deg-degan,kira-kira Sakura ditolak gak ya?Ditolak atau nggak,pasti bisa jadi berita hot!

"Dengar ya Haruno Sakura,sejak awal melihatmu,aku sudah tau kalau kau itu anak manja,jadi kau sudah tau ,ada gadis lain yang kusukai," ucap Sasuke dingin.

Deg!

Apa?!Sasuke menolak Sakura?!Ada gadis yang Sasuke sukai?! Semua langsung ribut,kecuali TenTen dan Hinata.

Sasuke pergi berlalu,menerobos kerumunan fangirlnya yang sudah teriak teriak gaje siapa yang Sasuke sukai. Sakura diam emeraldnya tidak mengeluarkan air mata lagi seperti yang sering dilakukan orang-orang jika .Cukup ia ditolak Sasuke,sebaiknya ia menutup telinga saat Sasuke melanjutkan itu yang ia sekarang ia mengejar Sasuke lalu memeluk pingganya dan berkata;"Mengapa kau menolakku?!Menurutku aku sudah cukup sempurna untuk bisa menjadi pacarmu!" masih ingat jelas kalau Sasuke tidak menyukai gadis manja harus sadar,kalau Sasuke terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi pacarnya…

 _Flashback End_

Rev, Fav and Follow

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke pergi berlalu,menerobos kerumunan fangirlnya yang sudah teriak teriak gaje siapa yang Sasuke sukai. Sakura diam emeraldnya tidak mengeluarkan air mata lagi seperti yang sering dilakukan orang-orang jika .Cukup ia ditolak Sasuke,sebaiknya ia menutup telinga saat Sasuke melanjutkan itu yang ia sekarang ia mengejar Sasuke lalu memeluk pingganya dan berkata;"Mengapa kau menolakku?!Menurutku aku sudah cukup sempurna untuk bisa menjadi pacarmu!" masih ingat jelas kalau Sasuke tidak menyukai gadis manja harus sadar,kalau Sasuke terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi pacarnya…

Flashback End

DIAMOND

NARUTO IS MASASHI KISHIMOTO

BY YOSTEP

CHAPTER 2

 **PERUSAHAAN HARUNO**

Kizashi terus memandang laptopnya tanpa henti di ruang kerjanya,tapi tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu.

Tok!Tok!

Kizashi menghentian kegiatanya,dan masih duduk di tempat duduknya,ia menyahut;"Silahkan masuk"

Haruno Mebuki langsung membuka pintu,raut wajahnya tercampur antara sedih dan khawatir.

"Kizashi!Kita tidak bisa membiarkanya seperti ini terus!"Mebuki memasang tampang khawatir lalu duduk di depan Kizashi,"apa yang harus kita lakukan?!"Lanjutnya.

"Jangan terburu-buru,Ma,jelaskan ada apa ini,"sahut Kizashi santai.

Mebuki menghela napas panjang,lalu berkata:"ini tentang Sakura!Sakitar 2 jam yang lalu,saat Sakura makan siang,aku berusaha jangankan membalas sapaanku,dengan cuek ia pergi ke kamarnya!Inikah anak kita yang dulu?!"Tutur Mebuki panjang lebar.

Kizashi terdiam sesaat,lalu mengigat kejadian kemarin saat ia ingin bertanya kepada Sakura. Ah,kepalanya langsung pusing mengigatnya.

"Bagaimana ini?!"Sambung-nya.

Berusaha berpikir,Kizashi menyimpulkan kalau ia juga bingung dengan masalah ini.

"Ahh!Aku tau!"Mebuki bersorak kegirangan saat ia merasa tau jawabanya.

"Apa jalan keluarnya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita memberikanya adik baru?!Menurutku ia kesepian,"

"Hah?Usiamu sudah menginjak kepala 5, Ma!Tidak mungkin untukmu melahirkan kembali!" Kizashi sontak kaget dengan ide yang terlintas di kepala Mebuki.

"Soal itu juga sudah kupikirkan!Bagaimana kalau kita mengasuh anak dari panti asuhan?"

.

.

Panti Asuhan Melati adalah salah satu panti asuhan di ini menjadi tujuan Mebuki dan Kizashi.

"Kira-kira kita ngasuh yang perempuan ata laki-laki ya?Memikirkanya saja udah bikin Mama bingung." Kata Mebuki setelah sampai di depan panti asuhan dengan membawa camilan-camilan , buku,dan mainan.

"Nggak tau Ma, tapi Papa pikir lebih baik kalau yang laki-laki aja deh,"Kizashi menyimpulkan.

"Hah..!Mama juga pikir kalau lebih baik kalau kita mengasu yang laki-laki aja deh,"Mebuki nampak senang dengan keputusan Kizashi.

Ting!Tong!

Kizashi menekan bel yang berada di sebelah kanan pintu dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Ah!Maaf!Ada apa ya?"Salah satu pengasuh berambut hitam panjang yang mungkin berumur 30-an kaget saat melihat pengusaha kaya raya mendatangi panti mereka.

"Saya mau mengasuh salah satu anak laki-laki dari sini,bolekah?"Kata Mebuki kerepotan membawa cemilan dan mainan yang begitu banyak untuk anak anak panti asuhan . Ya terkadang Mebuki kasihan kepada anak anak panti asuhan yang memiliki mainan yang sedikit dan jarang memakan cemilan

"Ehm kalau be..gitu bagai..mana kalau Ibu dan Bapak duduk dulu. " Ucap kurenai sambi mempersilahkan kedua tamu kehormatan itu untuk duduk .

"Sebentar ya Pak , Buk saya akan mengambil formulir untuk mengasuh anak , setelah itu baru kita lihat –lihat anakyang ada disini

 _BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN_

"Baiklah Pak ,Bu mari kita lihat anak anak yang ada disini " ucap Kurenai .

 **KAMAR ANAK LAKI LAKI PANTI ASUHAN**


	3. Chapter 3

DIAMOND

NARUTO IS MASASHI KISHIMOTO

BY YOSTEP

CHAPTER 3

Sakura merapikan bukunya dengan rapi walaupun sekarang ia benar-benar marah . Benar-benar menyebalkan mendengar teman di belakangmu berbisik tentangmu. Apalagi tentang hal yang ingin kau lupakan.

"Eh, udah dengar gak? Sakura nembak Sasuke lho… tapi ditolak. Senang banget lihat dia sedih , melihat dia pada hari pertama masuk sekolah saja aku sudah kesal sekai ." Kata Tayuya berusaha suaranya terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Iya, habis itu dia songong banget! Mentang-mentang menang olimpiade Matematika, gak mau samaku waktu kerja kelompok Matematika. Memang ngeselin banget si Sakura itu!" Timpal Temari yang sangat kesal melihat Sakura. Ia pernah ditolak Shikamaru karena Shikamaru menyukai Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengarnya langsug marah dan mencelocos," Tayuya, Temari, nanti bisa ikut aku gak ke kelas Sasuke?"

"Untuk apa?" Jawab Temari ketus.

"Aku sebenarnya nggak ditolak Sasuke, hanya aja dia yang nggak mau orang-orang tahu," bohong Sakura.

"Kalau gitu untuk apa kami ikut?" Kali ini Tayuya yang bertanya tak kalah ketus.

"Aku mau laporin sama Sasuke siapa yang ngomongin aku. Ayah Sasuke kan pemilik sekolah ini, jadi dia nanti bisa ….."

"Ja-ja-jangan Sakura! Kami mohon! Kami janji nggak bakal ngomongin kamu lagi!" Tayuya dan Temari langsung kalang kabut meminta maaf pada Sakura.

"Aduh, maaf banget ya , Tayuya sama Temari, keputusanku sudah bulat untuk melaporkan kalian berdua pada Sasuke." Ucap Sakura sambil menyeringai. Perkataan Sakura semakin membuat Tayuya dam Temari kalang kabut.

" Jadi, _bye,_ aku mau bilang sama Sasuke dulu." Sambil terkikik geli, Sakura berusaha mencapai pintu kelas.

"Akh! Tidak! Sakura! Jangan!" Dan sekarang Tayuya dan Temari berhasil membuat satu warga kelas kaget karena teriakan mereka yang cetar membahana.

.

.

 _Angles West_. Nama sebuah restoran bintang 5 di Tokyo. Tempat itu menjadi pilihan Gaara untuk bertemu Sasori, sepupunya. Suasana restoran yang ramai tidak membuat Gaara berhenti sedetik pun melihat _handphone_ nya. Ia tidak sadar kalau didepanya kini sudah ada seseorang berambut merah juga, Sasori.

"Gaara," panggil Sasori pelan tapi tetap bisa terdengar oleh Gaara.

"Jadi begini Sas," kata Gaara langsung _to the point_ ketika Sasori sudah duduk."Kau tau Sakura Haruno?" Kata Gaara sambil meletakkan dokumen tentang Sakura yang ada di sakunya.

"Tidak," kata Sasori sambil memeriksa dokumen tentang Sakura itu. "Memang kenapa?" Lanjutnya.

"Pak, ini _cofee late_ nya," kata seorang pelayan sambil meletakkan secangkir kopi di depan Gaara lalu pergi.

"Aku ingin kau memata-matainya dimanapun ia berada," kata Gaara sambil menyeruput kopi miliknya.

"Kalau di kamar mandi?" Otak mesum Sasori mulai bekerja.

"Jangan lakukan itu atau kau kena imbasnya," sahut Gaara dingin.

'Sayang sekali..' kata Sasori dalam hati. "Memang kenapa aku harus memata-matainya?" Tanya Sasori.

"Jadi begini..

.

 **Di sekolah**

[Kriiinggggg]

Jam 3 lewat 30. Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang lewat jalan pintas. Karena ada ekstrakulikuler, Hinata jadi pulang lama. Hanabi sudah pulang duluan ke rumah. Setidaknya ia harus sampai sekitar jam 4. Jalan pintas itu lumayan sepi, di perjalanan Hinata hanya berpapasan dengan 3 orang. Hanabi pernah lewat sini saat main petak umpet dan malah sampai di rumah. Hanabi pun menceritakan. Hinata menulis mana saja yang harus ia lewati dan ke kiri atau ke kanan saat di pertigaan. Tapi Hinata benar benar bingung. Tadi ia tak sengaja menjadikan kertas itu sebagai sele-sele soal Matematika yang diberi Asuma _sensei_. Dan hasilnya? Sekarang Hinata benar-benar bingung. Sekarang ia berada di pertigaan dan bingung mau lurus, ke kiri atau ke kanan. Atau sebaiknya ia putar balik? Jangan! Percuma Hinata sudah berjalan selama 15 menit. Akhirnya Hinata memilih untuk ke kanan. Jalan yang salah, Hinata.

"Eh? Kok jalan buntu?" Hinata bingung sendiri saat mendapati dirinya tersesat diantari dinding abu-abu yang enggan menunjukan jalan. "Jangan-jangan yang tadi belok ke kiri?" Kata Hinata menelpon Hanabi. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa baru menelfon sekarang.

"Halo kak Hinata- _chan_?"

"Hanabi! Cepat aku bingung mau bagaimana!"

"Apa sih kak?" Kata Hanabi yang sebenarnya santai aja di rumah. Hinata hanya terlalu takut.

"Ini aku bingung! Jangan bercanda dong!" Kata Hinata mulai dengan suara terisak. Ckckck. Hinata memang seperti itu ya?

"Ini dari tadi kakak yang becanda," kata Hanabi melahap popcorn nya sambil menonton film _Home Alon_ e(Loh? Sejak kapan _Home Alone_ tayang hari gini?).

"Hanabi! Sekarang aku ada di.. err.. di mana ya?" Hinata bingung sendiri.

"Hah? Kakak gak tau jalan? Udah lebih 10 tahun kakak tinggal disini!" Hanabi masih bingung dengan kakaknya yang satu ini.

"Sekarang aku di jalan pintas! Iya, jalan pintas!"

"Banyak jalan pintas kak..Kok kakak jadi ngaco?" Hanabi mulai lumayan serius karena tiba-tiba mati lam.. Eh, listrik!

"Jalan pintas rumah!" Hinata makin takut karena hari mulai gelap.

"Emang rumah kita punya jalan pintas?"

"Hanabi yang seri.. eh?" Wah! Pulsa Hinata habis!

"Hei, tumben ada orang disini?"

"Eh? Kyaa!"

Sedangkan Hanabi: "Loh? Kak Hinata kenapa sih?"

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, Tayuya dan Temari terus membujuknya sampai sekarang sudah jam 5 sore . Sakura sudah mau menaiki mobil. Tapi mobilnya harus antara limosin atau dan Temari akhirnya melepaskan Sakura saat sebuah mobil bugati menunggu di gerbang. Itu artinya, mobil ini milik Ino.

"Hei! Sakura! Lama gak ketemu!" Ino melepas kacamata hitamnya saat mereka sampai ke tempat yang Ino janjikan 1 minggu yang lalu. Ino pindah ke Paris saat Sakura dan Ino mau masuk SMA.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke _kun_? Awas kalau dia kenapa-apa. Nanti kamu kutinggal!" Ancam Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sakura langsung mengubah ekspresi. Ia tadi sudah senang saat diajak Ino ke salah satu gunung yang bisa melihat kota Tokyo. Tapi saat mendengar yang Ino bilang, Sakura langsung lesu.

"Hei! Kenapa sih Sakura? Ayo dong, senyum!" Ino langsung kaget melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba lesu.

"Sudahlah Ino, aku panggil kak Deidara untuk menjemputmu. Aku naik mobilmu ya,"pinta Sakura dengan _puppy eyes_ paling jelek yang pernah ia tunjukkan. Walaupun begitu, Ino menjadi tersentuh.

"Baiklah Sakura, boleh. Besok kembalikan ke rumah lamaku aja," Ino pengen nangis. Mobil bugati kebanggannya dipakai orang lain. Tapi Ino tak tega melihat Sakura. Ckckc

.

.

Seorang pria berambut duren asik memainkan PSP di tanganya. Sedangkan pria berambut pantat ayam di sebelahnya asik membaca buku. Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa saat sampai Naruto berteriak " _Yeaaa!Finally I can do it! Yuhuuuu!"_ Naruto teriak-teriak gaje saat memenangkan level 5 _Super Mario Bross_. Tukang ledeng itu memang benar-benar kampret. Kemarin Sasuke panggil dia nggak datang malah muncul di PSP si _baka_ ini.

"Bisa diam gak? Dasar idiot," kata Sasuke yang memang realita.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau yang lebih idiot _baka_!" Naruto gak sadar kalau ia kalah telak sama Sasuke.

"Kau peringkat 33 dari 33 orang. Apa kah itu tidak bodoh? Memang susah berbicara dengan orang idiot." Sasuke gak sadar kalau kata-katanya itu jleb banget.

"Susah tau! Peringkat 33 aja udah susah! Tukang nyontek memang gak tau perjuangan ya?" Padahal Naruto sendiri yang tukang nyontek

.

.

Mebuki dan Kizashi sudah lelah melihat-lihat anak-anak di panti asuhan. Tapi tak ada yang cocok. Perempuan dan laki-laki. Mebuki dan Kizashipun memilih pulang ke rumah. Soal perusahaan, itu nanti. Yang paling penting sekarang itu putri mereka, Haruno Sakura. Tapi sangat terkejut kedua pasangan itu melihat seorang lelaki tengah bertengkar hebat dengan pelayan mereka.

"Anda tidak boleh masuk!"

"Atas kehendak siapa anda bisa berbuat begitu?!"

"Atas nama pelayan paling lama dirumah ini!"

"Saya pikir apa! Sudah! Saya mau masuk!"

"Apa hubungan anda dengan pemilik rumah ini?!"

"Saya teman anak pemilik rumah ini!"

"Hah? Teman Nyonya Sakura?"

"Iya!"

"Tapi Nyonya Sakura tidak ada dirumah."

"Apa peduli gue?! Cepat! Gue mau masuk!"

"Kalau gitu anda tidak ada urusan dengan Nyonya Sakura?! Tidak boleh masuk!"

"Kau ini keras kepala! Mau kupanggil Akatsuki untuk menghajarmu?! Aku salah satu anggotanya!"

"Kalau begitu buktikan!" kata pelayan berambut hitam itu.

"Ini!" Tunjuk Sasori. Sebuaah kartu bergambar dirinya. _Background_ nya foto kebanggan Akatsuki. Semua anggota Akatsuki memakai pakaian Akatsuki bermotif awan merah. Disebelahnya ada nama Sasori. Akasuna Sasori. Ada pangkat dan statusnya juga.

[Akasuna Sasori]

[Pangkat ke-5(dibawah Konan)]

[Wajah _babyface_ ]

[Berpacaran dengan Yamanaka Deidara yang belum jelas kelaminya]

"Uft.." Haku, nama pelayan itu tertawa saat melihat tulisan di akhir. Sasori buru-buru menyimpan kartu itu kembali.

"Jangan tertawa!"Sasori kesal setengah mati. Ini pasti ulah Pein, si _leader_ Akatsuki yang jahilnya setegah mati.

TBC


End file.
